Normal Chaos at Warrior High
by Limestone Tigress
Summary: Following the life of a cat at the normally chaotic Lakeclan Boarding School! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Sorrelpaw walked towards the building, feeling nervous. Although she had been to Lakeclan Boarding Schol for many years, her first year of middle school made her feel extremely nervous.

Suddenly, she bumped into another cat. As she recognized the preppy walk of the she-cat, she thought " Just my luck.  
"Outta my way, ugly," said the she-cat.

"Shut your face up,Dovepaw, " said Sorrelpaw. And although Dovepaw was a big slut, and any of her friends would have regarded saying that as deathly, she did. Dovepaw flounced off, after she had shouted " Bitch!" at Sorrelpaw.

" Drama Queen," muttered Sorrelpaw disgustedly.

" I-I'm sorry about that..."Ivypaw, Dovepaw's shy and reserved sister, came up behind her.  
" It's not your fault! " said Sorrelpaw warmly,and she meant it. " She's just such a bitch." " I know,"replied Ivypool shamefully.

" Now, she'll probably change her clothes, put on makeup, and spray that smelly perfume of hers," scoffed Ivypool. "Who cares, for Starclan's sake?" griped Sorrelpaw?

"Dunno,probably Dovepaw the Slut," said Ivypaw."WAIT!"she cried " Oh. My. God. Sorrelpaw, you are sooo going to like this!" " What? "

" There's a tom over there,and he is, like, CUTE! Since I have Tigerpaw, you can have him!"  
"Really?!" asked Sorrelpaw. " Mmmhm!" said Ivypaw.

Sorrelpaw looked, and sure enough, there was a cute golden-brown tom. " I've never seen him before..." she said." OMG! " I bet he's new! Oh, sweet! I've found someone for you! squealed Ivypaw. Sorrelpaw smiled back at her. " He's cute," she said. " but will he like me back?" " Come on, girlfriend!" Ivypaw continued to squeal"You'll get a chance soon."

Suddenly, there was a loud noise from the stage, and all the cats looked up to see Ravenpaw dangling from a stagelight and singing " I'm Sexy and I Know It." " The crazy bastard! I bet he forgot to take his meds!" groaned Ivypaw. " We gotta get him down from there!" Right after she said that, the principle, Bluestar, dressed in hippie fashion, came swinging down from the disco ball, as she called " Hey hey hey! Time to get this party started! But just then, the disco ball's chain broke, and Bluestar went tumbling onto the snack table.  
Inevitably, the mixture of cake frosting, fruit punch, and chocolate created a strange chemical reaction that made Bluestar an even better singer than Kitty Perry ( Katy Perry )! And she began to sing.

" Just the usual beginning," muttered Sorrelpaw, sipping a drink. " But how are we gonna get Ravenpaw down? "  
" One way," said Ivypaw." We use Lionpaw and chocolate brownies." " But that's a waste!" cried Sorrelpaw. " Do you want him to fall off of the stage light? " asked Ivypaw. SPLAT! Ravenpaw fell off of the stage light and died.

THE END

Just kidding. Because of excessive complaint from Sorrelpaw and Ivypaw, Lollipop, the authoress has decided to keep the chapter going. So, in the end Sorrelpaw and Ivypaw rescued Ravenpaw by making a giant tower of chocolate brownies to lure him down, and Lionpaw, the ninja emo, was forced by Sorrelpaw into climbing the tower and to stop slitting his own wrist with a razor. Unfortunately, Lionpaw flipped his razor at Ravenpaw, and it slit Ravenpaw's wrist..

To be Continued...


	2. No Bitchslap Required

"Laaadies, heerre eez your roooom." Skywalker waved his paw and pushed Sorrelpaw and Ivypaw towards the plastic door marked "352."

"Eet eez your puurmanent reseedence. Would you like help unpacking your things?" Skywalker again waved his paw.

"N-no thanks," said Ivypaw with a slight shudder. "We'll be fine. But thank you for offering!" She smiled in what she thought would be an extremely cheery way, but looked more like a Sabertooth tiger baring its teeth.

After the old tom left, another cat took his place.

"Heyy. What's up bitches?" The snobby, full-of-herself Minnowpaw was standing behind them. " Got a plastic surgeon yet, Ivypaw?"

"Hey Assie, _you're_ gonna need a damn plastic surgeon if ya keep it up," muttered Ivypaw.

"Wudga say, bitch?" asked Minnowpaw. "Just jealous of my _**beautiful**_ fur, huh?" Before she knew it, Minnowpaw was on the floor being pinned down by two angry she-cats. Silently, Ivypaw took Minnowpaw's Prada bag and began searching through it. "Oooh.. look at this!" she said victoriously. "It's her _**BOYFRIEND**_." She waved a picture of Raggedpaw in front of Sorrelpaw's face.

"Stop it! I'm gonna tell! I'll sue you! My daddy will take you to jail! You guys are criminals! And…you're ruining my bra!" Minnowpaw screamed, going crimson. After recovering from spasms of laughter, Ivypaw and Sorrelpaw let Minnowpaw up, but before the terrified and embarrassed she-cat could scamper off and tell, Ivypaw said " Oh yeah, little bitch, if you tell anyone, we'll tell everyone your CRUSH." Mortified at the thought of her crush being known, Minnowpaw nodded. But the two she-cats could still hear her cursing at them.

~ **Sorry, this one was short. And sorry I didn't update :(**


End file.
